


Double Black Diamond

by chalcopyrite



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/pseuds/chalcopyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships take careful work.  In bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Black Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly on from [Off-Piste](http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/appthena.do?o.action=view_story&o.key=273). You may want to (re)read that first.
> 
> Written for the [Tis the Season to be Steamy](http://popsoundboard.livejournal.com/134480.html) Challenge!

JC didn't waste time when Brian led Kevin into his room; he gave the door a push to close it and spun round to catch Brian in a fast kiss.

"Wait, hang on," and a longer one, with a nip at the corner of Brian's mouth that had him reaching to pull JC closer before he remembered he was still holding on to Kevin with one hand.

JC pulled back. "Hey, hot stuff." He looked over Brian's shoulder again to Kevin, and in a ridiculous drawl, added, "Hi, handsome."

Brian glanced back at his cousin. Kevin looked a lot less certain than he had a few minutes before, his eyes wavering between Brian's face and JC as he leaned around Brian.

"Is this really okay? Me here."

"I'm in favor," JC said immediately, and looked over at Brian.

Brian held Kevin's gaze. "I said I was sure," he reminded Kevin.

Kevin took a breath. "Right." He looked back at JC. "Hi."

JC's grin was nearly blinding. "Hi," he said again, and swooped in -- that was the only word for it -- to kiss Kevin. Brian caught his breath, a spark of excitement zinging through him. To be watching, for one thing, deliberately watching JC, his boyfriend, making out with someone else, and for that someone else to be Kevin -- he wasn't sure he was supposed to like it, but he was pretty sure he did anyway.

When JC leaned back away from Kevin, Brian could have sworn he was actually sparkling. "Oh, we are gonna have _fun_ ," he said. He caught Kevin's wrist in one hand, and reached out to snag Brian's arm with the other, pulling both of them further into the room. 

He dropped down on the edge of the bed when he backed into it, still holding on to both of them. "Can I blow you?" he asked, looking up at Kevin. He licked his lips and glanced over at Brian. "Unless you want to... something."

Brian swallowed hard, riveted by the sight of JC's mouth, wet and slick, and the thought of watching that, like he'd watched -- "No, that's. Good."

"That good?" JC repeated, looking back up at Kevin. 

Kevin looked like he was having trouble finding words himself. "Yeah," he said, and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I can do that. On the bed?"

"Yeah, that's good." JC wriggled backwards, peeling his shirt off as he went and tossing it to the side. Kevin followed, more slowly, sitting on the side of the bed and then twisting around. JC leaned over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of slick and a few condoms. He held one up and waved it at Kevin. "You clean?" When Kevin nodded, he grinned and dropped it back into the pile, then used that hand to beckon at Brian. "Hey, you too." 

Brian hadn't realized he was still glued to the spot, watching JC and Kevin moving around each other, but the words spurred him into motion. He got one knee up on the end of the bed, staying clear as JC pulled Kevin down onto the mattress, then pushed at him until he was where JC wanted him. Then he crawled up next to Kevin at the head of the bed, settling in at an angle against the pillows.

Kevin was looking down at JC, eyes dark and mouth a little open, intent. Brian leaned in and nuzzled under his jaw, rubbing his nose against the smooth scruff of Kevin's beard. Kevin turned his head enough that Brian could catch his mouth again, biting gently at his lower lip and licking against his teeth. Kevin kissed back half-distractedly, moving a little in response to what JC was doing, and Brian couldn't help smiling into the kiss when Kevin let out a muffled groan and pressed harder against him -- he was pretty sure he knew what JC had just done.

He reached down and found JC's shoulder, digging his fingers in a little to feel the muscles working under the skin. He imagined he could feel JC's flush, the warmth that always rose to his chest so quickly like this. Between the slick sounds JC was making, and Kevin's quiet noises that their mouths didn't quite muffle, it was almost too much; Brian felt like his head was spinning, threatening to float away and carry him with it.

He slid his hand over to graze the back of JC's neck, and ran into Kevin's bigger fingers already there. Something about it gave Brian a thrill down his back, and he just had to see what it looked like, both of them, all three of them together like this. 

JC looked obscene, eyes closed, cheeks hollowed in a way Brian didn't usually get to see. He pushed back against their hands, arching his neck in a way that left no doubt that he loved what he was doing.

"He likes--" Brian started, then cut himself off. He wanted to let Kevin discover it for himself, but he wanted to see when he did, too. He tangled his fingers with Kevin's instead of speaking, guiding them up to JC's hair to tug gently, getting a grip on the longer strands to pull harder. JC moaned around Kevin's cock; Kevin groaned back, lower, and tipped his head back against the pillows. 

Brian wanted to feel that against his tongue. He dove in and licked at Kevin's throat, tasting fresh sweat as Kevin groaned again. It buzzed against Brian's lips, and he bit at the tendon against his mouth, wanting to feel more of that, all over. His hips rolled forward, rubbing his dick against the sharp edge of JC's arm where he was holding on to Kevin. JC didn't pause what he was doing, but after a few seconds Brian felt him fumbling at the button of Brian's jeans, opening it and pulling the zipper down. 

When JC's hand closed around his dick, Brian had to turn his face down against Kevin's shoulder or he would have shouted loud enough to have AJ and Nick running up the stairs to see what was wrong. He felt so keyed up, from seeing and hearing the other two, both of them so beautiful and so hot and so dear to him, yeah, he'd admit it, that he was sure he wasn't going to last long. JC's grip was just awkward enough to keep him on the edge without tipping him over, but he didn't think it would matter more than a few minutes.

With his eyes closed against Kevin's shoulder, Brian missed seeing his face when he tensed up and groaned even louder, curling forward; he only saw when Kevin slumped back, breathing hard and gone loose like all his bones had melted. When Brian looked down, JC had pulled off Kevin's cock and was looking up at them both, mouth slick and half-open, eyes barely focusing. Brian had to shift his grip back to JC's shoulder, had to pull him up the bed and yank him into a kiss, chasing the familiar-but-not taste of Kevin into the corners of JC's mouth. That did it; a couple more strokes of JC's hand and Brian was panting open-mouthed, groaning loudly as he came and hearing JC echo it back to him.

He was still catching his breath when Kevin moved, shifting to the side and dumping JC in between them. Brian started to protest, afraid that Kevin was leaving, but instead Kevin opened JC's pants, tugging them down as JC shimmied and kicked them off. He pushed JC's underwear out of the way too, pulling his dick free of the cloth and stroking it, watching JC's face for reactions. 

JC hummed and let his head fall back, pushing his hips up into Kevin's hand. "Faster," he said, "Yeah, like that, that's good." Brian wanted to kiss him again, but he didn't want to cut off the stream of directions and praise JC was pouring out. Instead he leaned over JC and kissed Kevin, feeling the rocking motion as his arm flexed jerking JC off. He felt Kevin hesitate when he recognized the taste in Brian's mouth, but he recovered and pushed forward, sharing the same way Brian had shared with JC.

"God, you two are so pretty," JC murmured. "I wanna -- yeah, there, I'm gonna --" his fingers dug into Kevin's forearm and his head dropped back as his words dissolved into meaningless sounds.

"Pretty, huh?" Kevin asked.

"So pretty," JC said. He stretched his arms up over his head in a joint-popping stretch. "Mmm, that was good."

"Very good," Brian agreed. He ducked down to kiss JC lightly, but made himself pull away before he could get too involved. The bathroom seemed an awfully long way away, but at least there was plenty of warm water to wet a couple of washcloths. He passed one to Kevin and stroked the other one over JC's belly, making him try to curl up, then tossed both of them more or less into the sink.

Getting all three of them under the covers took a lot of wrangling, but finally they were all arranged in the bed. JC starfished over what seemed like a huge area, then arranged himself more neatly next to Brian's shoulder. Brian was almost asleep when JC giggled. He was used to JC's post-sex highs, but on his other side Kevin tensed a little, so he asked, "What's up?"

"Just thinking I struck it pretty lucky," JC said. "Super lucky."

"Me too," Kevin said from the other side.

Brian had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> OUTTAKE SCENE
> 
>  
> 
> ("Have you guys seen -- oh my God, my eyes," Nick babbled, strolling into the room after a perfunctory knock on the door. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see this, and we'll all be cool. And the rest of us are going to go do -- things. Outside. Somewhere else," he added, as he backed out the door.
> 
> AJ's voice drifted up the stairs in a question.
> 
> "Nope, they're fine," Nick said, right outside. "Kevin's fine. Haven't seen Kevin. I have not seen Kevin at all."
> 
> Another question.
> 
> "No, I think we should go, like, now," Nick said. "Hey, what about going somewhere else for dinner, that'd be good."
> 
> They listened to Nick thump down the stairs, then the noise of people getting coats and hats and snow boots, and finally the front door shutting firmly, leaving the quiet of an empty house behind.
> 
> Brian bumped his heel against Kevin's ribs. "That was good, what you were doing before," he said. "The -- no, not that, the -- ooh, yeah, yeah, there."
> 
> The front door opened again. "NOT ON THE SOFA," AJ hollered up. The door slammed shut.
> 
> "Don't laugh," Brian said desperately, through his own laughter. "Don't laugh _don't laugh_ , oh, oh..."
> 
> There was silence for a few minutes.
> 
> "I think we're gonna need more Gatorade," JC observed.)


End file.
